


Cabello, cabello

by TheMirrorMoon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Small Gold Saints
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorMoon/pseuds/TheMirrorMoon
Summary: Por alguna razón, cuando se trata de los pequeños (y futuros) Santos de Oro, Kanon es incapaz de negarles algo.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Aquarius Camus, Gemini Kanon & Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cabello, cabello

**Author's Note:**

> Divergencia de Canon: Este fic ocurre en el 2008; Saga y Kanon tienen 13 años, y Camus y Milo 5.

Kanon suspiró. No podía creer que hubiera accedido a ésto.

—Milo...

—¡Oh, mira cómo va tomando forma! ¡Te está quedando muy bien, Camus!

El otro niño hizo una mueca, disgustado consigo mismo ante sus vanos esfuerzos. Frunció el ceño y comparó ambas trenzas, sintiéndose decaído; sus intentos eran completamente nulos y, donde Milo se desenvolvía con una naturalidad envidiable (para sus _estándares_ ), él fallaba estrepitosamente.

—No es verdad. Mira la tuya. La mía es un desastre en comparación.

—Ya empiezas a sonar como Ángelo. Si te rindes ahora, voy a ganarte, Camus.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero ni creas que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente.

—Eso lo veremos.

El ánimo se renovó, y entonces los dos chicos volvieron su atención a la competencia, engarzando los suaves mechones de cabello azul con movimientos lisos, cuidadosamente intrincados. La víctima en cuestión, escogida para tal derroche de creatividad, no supo si sentirse divertida o francamente preocupada ante la idea dejar su melena a merced de aquellos niños.

En realidad, había sido una completa insensatez, si lo pensaba correctamente.

—Observa, Milo: ¿qué te parece?

—Te dije que lo harías bien. ¿Ves que sí tengo razón, tonto?

—¡Calla! Saga, dile que no me insulte.

El geminiano se respingó, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Se sentía como una muñeca en ese momento, con los dos mocosos retozando su melena azul y dejándola, probablemente, más calamitosa que de costumbre; agradecía que a ninguno se le ocurriera ponerle flores y ramitas; de lo contrario sería una odisea intentar desenredar eso.

Y muy bochornoso.

—¡No seas torpe, Camus! ¡Mira que tú siempre te jactas en ser más inteligente que yo! No es que seas más inteligente, sólo que ahora estás actuando como un tonto.

—¡Y tú actúas como un... un... zopilote!

_Vaya._

Al parecer, el pequeño pelirrojo tenía su propio arsenal de insultos y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Kanon empezó a reirse, imaginando la expresión graciosamente indignada en el rostro de Milo y la sonrisa triunfal de Camus; debía admitir que, en retrospectiva, ya no le parecía tan mala idea ser la muñeca de esos dos.

Además, no había tenido la voluntad para negarse a Camus cuando éste le pidió, _oh tan_ _jodidamente dulce:_ "¿podemos trenzar tu cabello?".

Esos niños eran su maldita _perdición_.

* * *

_—¡Saga! ¿Estás ahí?_

_El gemelo menor abrió los ojos, sacado abruptamente de su duermevela. Milo era revoltoso hasta en los confines más oscuros del Santuario. Aurus lo había regañado miles de veces por irrumpir en los Templos vecinos, sin solicitar el permiso de sus respectivos guardianes; ahí, Kanon estaba tentado en golpearlo._

_—¿Qué quieres, niño? —preguntó, la irritación asomándose en su tono de voz._

_—Creo que es un mal momento —murmuró Camus, retrocediendo con cautela al sentir aquellos ojos esmeraldas, inesperadamente fríos y concisos, clavarse en él. Se notaban un poco... ajenos al Saga habitual: menos cálidos y más duros—. No queríamos molestarte. Lo sentimos._

_El mayor alzó una ceja, intrigado. No era un secreto que Saga resultara diametralmente opuesto a Aioros: regio, callado y ligeramente melancólico; de hecho, Kanon era todavía menos agradable que su hermano. Aún así, aquello no suponía un problema para la gente común, al quedar irremediablemente engatusada por la lengua de plata del Santo de Géminis._

_Camus y Milo no eran la excepción a la regla, por lo visto._

_—¿Podemos pedirte un favor? —volvió a preguntar._

_La expresión de Kanon, extrañamente, se relajó. Se veía cansado, pero no tan tenso._

_—Puedes, Milo._

_La sonrisa del más joven se iluminó con aquellas simples palabras. Camus no pareció muy convencido, parpadeando a través de sus mechones rojos con la vaga esperanza de que su amigo abandonara sus planes, y dejara en paz a Saga. Milo, haciendo caso omiso de sus inquietudes, lo empujó hacia adelante._

_Era muy tarde para cambiar de opinión._

_—¿Ves? ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! Anda, pregúntale._

_Camus sonrió levemente, sus ojos azules mirando a Kanon con timidez._

_—¿Podemos trenzar tu cabello?_

_El peliazul guardó silencio, procesando la rara petición. Por un instante creyó que había escuchado mal._

_—¿Qué dijiste, Camus?_

_—Uh-uh... que si podemos... trenzar tu cabello —el chiquillo extendió una mano y reveló un copo de nieve perfectamente simétrico—. Ten. Es para ti. Lo cristalicé hoy._

_¿En serio?_

_—No veo cuál es el problema._

* * *

Pronto se hizo evidente que ninguno de los niños sabía cómo hacer una trenza. Kanon llegó a la conclusión de que, en efecto, su melena quedaría como una hecatombe hacia el final del día. Camus y Milo estaban _compitiendo_ entre ellos, y no veían las consecuencias de sus actos, ni de sus torpes manos infantiles; lo peor de todo es que, ¡él era incapaz de apartarse!

Se sentía en deuda con la diosa, por no permitir que el cachorro de león, o cualquiera de los otros críos (hasta Shaka y Mu, los más "sosegados"), anduvieran cerca.

Serían demasiadas manos, y mucho dolor de cabeza.

—¿Ya terminaron? ¿Qué están haciendo, niños?

Camus se irguió, observando con los ojos abiertos el resultado de su propia obra, como si no terminara de convencerse; con todo, se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando Kanon volteó a verlo, su hermoso rostro adornado por una sonrisa divertida, casi burlona. En el fondo era bastante raro que el Santo de Géminis actuara tan dócil con ellos, dado su carácter generalmente taciturno.

Por el contrario, Milo se veía muy satisfecho.

—¡Terminamos al mismo tiempo! ¿No es así, Camus? —el chiquillo sonrió victorioso y alzó los brazos en una ovación, incitando al otro para que se uniera—. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Hasta te hicimos reír mucho, ¿verdad, Saga?!

—Por supuesto, enano —respondió el geminiano, con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos esmeraldas, que ninguno de los niños alcanzó a vislumbrar.

Definitivamente Saga estaba actuando muy extraño hoy: ¿desde cuándo llamaba a Milo "enano"?

—¿Chicos? —resonó una voz que subía por las escalinatas.

Camus y Milo intercambiaron miradas, preocupados, y Kanon solamente arqueó una ceja. Había sentido su cosmos mucho antes de que se anunciara.

—Por Athena, ¿qué están haciendo? —Aurus de Escorpio, el actual Guardián del Octavo Templo, levantó ambas cejas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Vaya. Veo que se están divirtiendo.

Entonces frunció el ceño, como si cayera en la cuenta de algo.

—Saga, ¿no te acabo de ver en compañía del Patriarca?

El Santo de Géminis se tensó imperceptiblemente.

—¡Mira, padre! —Milo reveló la trenza, luciendo extremadamente feliz con su logro. Por dentro, Kanon no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. El mocoso era una buena distracción... aunque dudaba que Aurus dejara ir el asunto así de fácil—. ¡Muéstrale, Camus!

—No quedó tan bonita... —musitó el francés, decepcionado.

Milo, conociendo el obstinado (y a veces perfeccionista) carácter de su compañero, recogió ambas trenzas y las levantó a la altura de la coronilla de Kanon, como para que Aurus las contemplara y dictaminara una sentencia.

Los ojos turquesas del Santo de Escorpio, aquellos que le había heredado a su hijo, exhibieron un brillo sagaz. No quedaba duda que las trenzas habían sido obra de esos dos; por un lado, la de Camus era notoriamente desprolija, mientras que la de Milo lograba conservar su forma, pese a estar torcida. Ninguna era perfecta, por supuesto, pero entraban en la categoría de "trenzas".

Se dio cuenta de que las puntas de Saga estaban un poco maltratadas, como si no recibieran suficiente atención; además, el joven se veía más pálido de lo usual y tenía un aspecto... descuidado.

_Extraño..._

— _Saga_ , te invito a una piyamada con mis dos hecatombes —dijo Aurus, sonriendo significativamente. Había tenido ligeras dudas respecto al Caballero de Géminis... pero sólo ahora las confirmaba—. Incluso lograste que Camus entrara en el juego. Es un mérito.

—Ah, me temo que no es lo que parece —dijo Kanon, girando levemente y observando a Camus, sintiendo que el niño se congelaba bajo su escrutinio.

Reprimió una sonrisa irónica. Era divertido incomodar al pequeño francés.

—En realidad, fue gracias a Camus, padre. Él se lo pidió y Saga aceptó —dijo Milo, como si fuera un hecho—. Dile, Cam.

—S-Sí —asintió el acuariano, nervioso—. Gracias por dejarnos jugar, Saga.

—No hay ningún problema, valerosos Caballeros de Athena.

—Ya veo —dijo Aurus. Se rió entre dientes al reparar en cierto detalle—. Definitivamente no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, Saga. Desenredar tu cabello debería tomarte varias horas, y mucho estrés. Me pregunto en qué estabas pensando cuando accediste, Géminis.

El griego sonrió de medio lado, pues sabía que su cabello era un ineludible precio a pagar.

—¿Quieres que los detenga?

—No. Déjalos.Tú bien sabes que conservar el cabello largo tiene sus desventajas.

—Entonces, ¿irás con nosotros? —inquirió Milo, asomando la cabeza por un costado, observando a Kanon con visible alegría—. ¡Cenaremos gyros! ¡Y podemos seguir trenzado tu cabello!

Aurus arqueó las cejas.

—Eso probablemente sería demasiado, hijo —declaró.

El tono jocoso de su voz contrastó con sus palabras.

—No lo creo, padre. A Saga le gusta y a nosotros también. Es como un gatito, ¿verdad, Camus?

—Yo diría que es más como una muñeca. Las muñecas tienen el cabello bonito... y las Saintias y Amazonas... y también el Señor Aurus y la Señorita Rosmery, y... uh, básicamente todos los Caballeros de Athena.

—¿Piensas que Athena nos permita hacer esto, cuando descienda a la tierra?

—Yo creo que sí.

—¡Entonces practiquemos con Saga, mientras tanto!

Aurus ahogó una risa al escuchar la última oración; observó, atónito, cómo los chicos reanudaban su competencia y apresaban los rizos sueltos del Santo de Géminis, completamente ensimismados. A veces le dolía ser tan duro con ellos, pero entendía que era inevitable si quería forjarlos como los grandes guerreros que, se supone, estaban destinados a ser. La carga en los hombros de esos niños era innegable.

Lo aterrorizaba.

Independientemente de cuál gemelo fuera, confiaba en que guiaría la Orden más adelante, a un _buen_ futuro. Debían _sobrepasar_ ese futuro.

—Me siento un poco triste, ¿sabes? Ellos nunca me dieron la misma atención que te están dando —dijo, suspirando dramáticamente—. Parece muy divertido.

—¡Puedes unirte, padre! Todavía queda mucho cabello —exclamó Milo, provocando que Kanon estallara en un ataque de risa.

Aurus ladeó el rostro.

—Solamente estoy bromeando, hijo, no es que quiera...

—¡Pero hay demasiado cabello! ¡Y luego podemos trenzártelo a ti!

—Es una tontería, Milo.

Para sorpresa de los entusiastas, Kanon añadió:

—De hecho, es una buena idea. Ya que uno es tu hijo y el otro tu hijo postizo, podrías deshacer los horribles nudos que me están dejando. Me lo debes —dijo él, secamente.

El segundo gemelo era más frío y certero que su homólogo, no lo negaba. Aurus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que Kanon empezaba a reírse, rompiendo por completo su faceta ruda y haciendo que ambos chiquillos vieran asombrados el intercambio.

—Oh, ya veo de dónde sacó Milo esa expresión cuando intenta parecer adulto.

—¡No le veo lo gracioso, Gémimis!

—¿Entonces te unirás a nosotros, padre? —preguntó el Milo, más interesado en divertirse y realizar actividades en compañía de su progenitor—. ¡Será interesante!

—No voy a ceder ante ustedes, mocosos —masculló Aurus.

Falló miserablemente en su intento de lucir enojado, pues una sonrisa se abrió paso en su bello rostro. Aquella mueca, llena de picardía, también la había heredado su hijo.

—Bien. Supongo no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad, mocosos? Y lo peor de todo es que te entiendo, Saga. Si me dieran un dracma por las veces que tuve que lidiar con mi cabello. Ése es mi consejo, Milo, Camus: para dejárselo largo, aprendan a usar un peine.

Kanon se recompuso de su ataque de risa, irguiéndose con rapidez.

—Lo que acaba de decir su Maestro es una verdad universal, niños. El cepillo es muy importante para un Santo de Athena.

Cabe destacar que, cuando Saga, el verdadero Saga, se escabulló por las sombras rumbo al cuarto que compartía con su hermano, y se halló ante la peculiar escena, luchó por contener su risa al ver al Caballero de Escorpio reclamar una victoria temprana. Los tres estaban enfrascados en su tarea de trenzar el cabello. Kanon, aparentemente muy a gusto con su papel de "muñeca humana", gesticuló silenciosamente en su dirección, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, en un tácito acuerdo.

 _Te veré mañana_ , se despidió Saga, internándose en las penumbras sin ser notado.

Aquella imagen no tenía precio.


End file.
